vampireknightroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Special Application Roles
''Special roles: Vampire Council: The vampire Council are a council of elders most of them are younger because of the limited pureblood line. Most of the vampire council is a mash up of pureblood, Aristocrats(Rank B) and some of the Common vampires. Class D vampires and Level E do not count and are usually frowned upon by the council. Hunters Assoication: These are the people that are hunters it is rumored they have a hide out some place near Cross Academy. These are people that believe vampires are monsters and wish to purge the world of them. Hunters are normal humans with specailized weapons to fight them off. It is also rumored that the first vampire hunter was a vampire. Tho no real evedience is found of this fact many even say that this hunter is still alive and thriving among them. Aint- Hunter Organization: This is a organizied group of humans and vampires that believe that vampires and humans should live in peace. They are the radical group to get there point across have unleashed in violent up roar at one point in history. NPC: Like always every sim needs people to be part of the village or just a random person. Most Npcs depending on what you want to do are usually already approve but you want to do somethign to futher a story line that is part of the sim. 'Day class Special Roles: Elite Guardians : These are Guardian are given the duty to protect the school grounds they are the prefects of school. By day they are like normal students but by night these are vampire hunters in training. They have only basic weapons that are fairly restricted and is not allowed to carry them out during the day. Basic Guardians: These are the typical perfects of the school they run the normal operations such as the class switching from day class to night. Though they do not classify as slayers and many of them may not even know the secert of the night dorm. Night Class Special Roles: ''' Pureblood: Those that are born of two that have no human trace in there blood. These vampires are direct decendents of Cain as they are rumored some even goes as back as saying that these were former humans given this gift by the egyption god Anbus. This is all lore and rumor of the purebloods many of them try to stay within there bloodlines to maintain a strong bond of pure vampires. They are the only ones that have the gift to embrace a human and pass on the dark gift. Though they are not many that actaually perform the art of embracing due to its forbidden by the vampire council. Level E vampire : These are the monstrous vampires that have lost themselves to blood lust. Most of the time they are Class D vampires that have fallen to this level due to diffcult time thru the embracing or lack of feeding. These vampires by all means no longer look like an attactive being. they turn from something that look like a zombie monster to something that look like a warped flesh creature or a huge beast of a monster. Which is consider a horriod form for a Level E. They look animalistic and no longer have the thought process of a human. Many of them only fuction off of the thought of blood and feeding to kill the pain that they are pleaged with that can never be sate. Many Level E's are killed due to the hazard they cause. Due to they can breech the Veil of the Masqrade.